


Dreams

by LupaDracolis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, mysterious man who may or may not have any significance whatsoever to anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was screaming coming from somewhere in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

There was screaming coming from somewhere in the TARDIS.

It woke Amy first and, still groggy from sleep, she lifted her foot, kicking Rory in the bunk above her, assuming that they were his screams.

Moments later, Rory’s head, hair all messy, appeared over the side of the bed. He looked at her in confusion, because it wasn’t her who had been screaming, either.

Simultaneously, their eyes widened, as they realised what this must mean – there was, of course, only one other person in the TARDIS to be making those sounds.

Clambering out of bed, stopping only long enough for Rory to force a dressing gown and slippers on Amy – the TARDIS was cold at night, after all – they hurried from the room, and down the seemingly endless corridors to the Doctor’s bedroom.

Amy was in front, and so Rory nearly ran into her when she stopped, suddenly, a good few feet away from their goal. The screaming had stopped, as abruptly as Amy had woken Rory. And the door to his room – a door that was always closed – the door to one of the very few rooms that he had asked them very kindly to never enter, open or even touch the door to – the door was wide open.

Curious, Amy began to creep forward, to take a peek, but Rory’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. When she turned to him in confusion, he pointed to the shadow in the doorway. It was faint, as was the lighting, but definitely that of a man.

As the two watched, the shadow grew larger, until finally a man appeared, walking softly backwards out of the room. He shut the door with a quiet _click_ , and turned to face the Ponds. He was wearing dark clothing, which matched the colour of his hair and his neat little beard almost perfectly.  Putting one black-gloved finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, he turned from Amy and Rory and strode silently away, deeper into the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, the Doctor slept. Peaceful now, but his recent nightmares showed in the beads of sweat still visible on his brow. He was smiling lightly, and in his hand was clenched a small strip of paper. On the paper, just visible, were the letters Y. A. N. A.

Several hours later, over breakfast, Amy asked him if he had had any… strange dreams, during the night. He denied having any.


End file.
